metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake Eyes
Snake Eyes is the name of one of three joke trailers for the game Battlefield: Bad Company, released on June 25, 2008. Plot At the Oasis, Private Terrace Sweetwater is readying his gun at a recycling drum can. The rest of his team mates at Bad Company arrive just as he is doing so, with his commanding officer, Sergeant D. Redford demanding to know what's got him uptight this time around. Sweetwater then tells his company that he just saw a guy in an eyepatch go inside the barrel. Both Privates George Gordon Haggard Jr. and Preston Marlowe express doubts at the claim, with the latter even asking why someone would bother doing something that. At that moment, an exclamation point appears over the barrel while it briefly shakes, alerting the rest of the team with Sweetwater taking the opportunity to mention this is exactly as he said. Private Haggard then notes the stupidity of the action, thinking it as stupid as being inside a cardboard box. Sweetwater then mentions it's probably a special military barrel, comparing it to something Japanese. Haggard then decides to take care of the situation by borrowing Marlowe's rifle and using the rifle's grenade launcher component to detonate the barrel and send the man flying. While investigating the barrel, he then finds the eyepatch where the barrel is and notes the discovery while wearing it, only to accidentally hit Private Sweetwater's gun handle due to the blind spot. Relation to the Metal Gear series Due to Battlefield: Bad Company being due for release around the same time as Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and thus competing with it as well as the games Rainbow Six Vegas 2 and Gears of War, the trailer, acting as a spoof for that game in particular, featured various references to both MGS4 and the as a whole: *Sweetwater describes the person he spotted hiding in a barrel as wearing an eyepatch, with Haggard later wearing what was presumably the man's eyepatch in the ending of the trailer. Eyepatches played a fairly important role in the Metal Gear series due to both protagonists and antagonists within the Snake family wearing them, including Big Boss and Solidus Snake. In addition, the series protagonist Solid Snake himself wore the Solid Eye, which featured similarities to an eyepatch, in MGS4. *The drum can being used as a hiding spot was a feature introduced in MGS4. *The exclamation point appearing when it seemed like the eyepatched man was discovered refers to a common element in the series to imply the player character was discovered. In the series proper, however, it was generally reserved for the enemies discovering the player, not the player character hiding from the enemy. *Haggard when noting the stupidity of hiding in a barrel explicitly compares it to hiding underneath a cardboard box, which is also a recurring element of the series. *Sweetwater, when trying to rationalize the action by citing it to be a new military barrel, stammers by saying "Solid... Metal..." referring to the series' name of "Metal Gear Solid." He also mentions it being some sort of Japanese thing, alluding to how the Metal Gear series originated in Japan. External links *Snake Eyes trailer article on Battlefield Wiki Category:Marketing Category:Related Games